Gack
by AbracadabraSweetie
Summary: Ummm Just a random story that formulated from a dream I had   Just read it :3


So you're walking down those concrete paths, the ones on those really big grass lawns. And the moon is the only thing illuminating your path because recently some crazy people had smashed the streetlights. You know when at the end of the path is the really big old house with a porch and everything. Think a cross between Monster House and To Kill a Mockingbird's. Yeah like that. Just the outside though.

So you're walking down that path and yes you open the door even though your mind is telling you that this is stupid. Than of course it's full of spider webs and everything. Just like any creepy house and to boot, even an old man that has killed his wife at age 40 now age 80. He sits in his chair just watching you walk in but you stay calm, your face doesn't show your panic. It doesn't show how you have no power over your body but you think maybe the old man knows this and is just too old and tired to kill you like his wife. Than in front of his rocking chair is a door on the floor. You open it and find that it leads to his basement. Walking down those enormously long steps you see a long hallway in front of you. Walls made of earth are on its side. But the path itself is paved just like the path to the very house above you. Strange isn't it? And at the end of this very path is an exact replica of the house above you. You spot something under the porch that wasn't in the original house. A coffin. Peeking in side you find a leg, to be more specific one that is cut off at the knee, one that is still bleeding. There is a voice that talks about this replica, how it is a museum of the old man's wife because he loved her so much and how she is still perfectly preserved just like everything in the house. The voice is the creepy happy one just like in any horror movie.

There are dark corners and spider webs everywhere and in these dark shadows you see pieces of the wife's body moving around. Again that voice talks again saying that the body parts move on tentacles made of the always flowing blood from the cuts. This time you see the voice comes from randomly placed intercoms. A chill runs through your body. And than you walk into the kitchen and the food starts talking to you, in a squeaky nasal voice. It's telling you to eat it but freaked out you refuse. And suddenly the voice of the food becomes bass, creepily deep. And the food starts attacking you. You try to throw the food out a window but pause. A window? IN A BASEMENT! However in the short span of time that you pause, tendrils of spaghetti reach toward you and start choking you. You try desperately to tear the spaghetti away but it's like iron rods. Than you wake up.

"God that was such a freaky dream! Crap I'm all sticky with sweat! Ew. I'm just gonna take a shower."

I turned the shower knob with a small squeak and the warm water enveloped me, surprisingly enough it felt as if the water was still flowing withought resistance not as if it were running across a solid body. Weird. I turned the knob off and wrapping a towel around myself walked back into my room to see my clock read [6:58 Quite early for me so I just put on some sweats and a gray sweater. I quietly walked out my door making care not to wake up my father or mom. I was planning to take a nice walk, try to ignore the annoying sound of morning birds and cats in heat. I passed by some gossiping grandmother but stopped when I heard there conversation.  
"Oh the poor girl, I bet her parents haven't even found out yet."  
"I heard she sneaked into the house, teenagers these days! Going into the house of that madman!"  
"Must have been some crazy dare! The scream was horrible though! The police were so shocked finding her mauled body and that sign too. They think she must have sneaked out at night."  
"'Keep Away' it said! It must have been the old kook, who else would do it. You would EXPECT it to be him after the death of that lovely wife..."

I started running it couldn't be! I ran towards them poised to ask who was killed! And in such a small town like ours too! But when I reached out to them their faces mutated becoming horrible and ugly and their speech became strange cryptic hissing. They faced me and I ran, my sneakers hitting the pavement HARD. I reached out to someone about to plead with them to help me when my hand went right through this morning walker. I tripped and these monsters advanced onto me reaching their horrible hairy claws.

"Did you really think you could escape us?"  
"Oh my you can't get help. It's too late; we just want your soul _dearie_."  
The last word was sickly sweet and happened to be the last thing I heard.

A/N I suck and I have weird dreams.


End file.
